Helena and the 7 pokemon trainers
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: Helena runs away from her step mother into the mystical forest and stays in the cottage of seven friendly, Pokemon Trainers.


_A long time ago in a kingdom far away, there is a lovely little princess named Helena Roberts. _

_Her nasty and wicked stepmother, Queen Narrisa fears that one day Helena's beauty will surpass her own. _

_In an attempt to stop this from happening, Narrisa dressed Helena in rags while making her work as a maid._

_Everyday Narrisa talks to a magic mirror and she asks it the same question everyday "__Magic mirror in my hand, Who is the fairest in all the land?" _

_And as long as it says "You are the most fairiest of them all."_

_Then Narrisa's evil jealously will not touch the poor Sakura._

The castle on the top of a mountain where the once proud royal family live at has seen better days but ever since the death of the king and Narrisa came into power, things has gotten very worst indeed. In a chamber room, an evil woman is going up to a large mirror that is hanging on the wall.

She was a woman with black hair tied in a bun and red eyes wearing black and purple robes, and silver crown. This is Queen Narrisa and Helena's evil stepmother. She was holding a gold hand mirror. "Slave in the mirror, come forth, I call for you." She said as the mirror glowed as it gained eyes and a mouth with two arms. "Ah your majesty what may I help you with today?" The mirror asked.

She cleared her throat "The magic mirror in my hand; who IS the fairest of all in the land?" "You are the fairest of them all My Queen, but I've seen another maiden. Rags cannot ever hide her gentle care. She is more beautiful than thee." The Mirror said. Narrisa growled at the thought "Who is she! Tell me!" "Eyes as green as Emeralds hair as orange as flames, and skin as fair as a lily…" "Helena Roberts!" Narrisa shouted knowing who she was talking about.

Outside, was a girl in her early 20s who is very beautiful with reddish orange hair with two quartz hairclips and emerald green eyes wearing a red open hoodie over a pink shirt, denim skirt with a brown belt, white socks, and red and white sneakers, she was Helena, the princess of the kingdom who was forced into becoming a maid but she didn't mind much. She was on her knees scrubbing the stairs outside.

She finished her work as she hummed a tune as she walked over to a well. "Want to know a secret?" She asked the Pidoves as they nodded. "Promise not to tell?" Helena asked as the Pidoves nodded again as Helena began to sing.

Helena: _**We are standing by a wishing well**_

_**Make a wish into the well**_

_**That's all you have to do**_

_**And if you hear it echoing**_

_**Your wish will soon come true**_

Helena began to sing into the well as it echoed back.

Helena: _**I'm wishing (I'm wishing)**_

_**For the one I love**_

_**To find me (to find me)**_

_**Today (today)**_

_**I'm hoping (I'm hoping)**_

_**And I'm dreaming of**_

While she sang, a man with black hair and greyish blue eyes wearing a grey fedora, a white shirt under a black vest, jeans, and black boots carrying around a guitar. He was The Once-Ler. "Who does that beautiful voice belong too?" Once-Ler asked.

Helena: _**The nice things (the nice things)**_

_**He'll say (he'll say)**_

Helena kept singing into the well not noticing the Once-Ler coming up being her after he scaled the wall.

Helena: _**I'm wishing (I'm wishing) **_

_**For the one I love **_

_**To find me (to find me) **_

_**Today **_

Once-Ler (Playing his guitar to the tune): _**Today!**_

Helena gasped out of surprise seeing Once-Ler "Hello." He said. Helena didn't respond as she ran into the maids quarters and closed the door. "Wait, I didn't to scare you. Please come back." Once-Ler said as he began strumming his guitar and start to sing.

Once-Ler: _**One song**_

_**I have but one song**_

_**One song**_

_**Only for you**_

Helena opens his curtain slightly and smiled liking his voice.

_**One heart**_

_**Tenderly beating**_

_**Ever entreating**_

_**Constant and true**_

While Once-Ler was singing to Helena, who was still smiling at her, Narrisa saw them and walked away from the window angrily as she closed the blinds.

Once-Ler: _**One love**_

_**That has possessed me**_

_**One love**_

_**Thrilling me through**_

_**One song**_

_**My heart keeps singing**_

_**Of one love**_

_**Only for you**_

Helena made one Pidove go to Once-Ler's hand and peck her on the nose and flew off. Once-Ler looks at Helena, who smiled at her as he close the window.

In the lounge, Narrisa was sitting in a chair and in front of her was with a young woman with dark brown hair in a braid and eyes wearing a dark jacket with a gold pin with a bird holding an arrow over a green shirt, tan pants and brown hunting boots with a quiver of arrows on her back, a bow in hand and a knife at her side. This is Katniss Everdeen.

"I want you to take Helena into the forest where she can pick flowers." Narrisa said to Katniss. "Yes maam." Katniss said. "And then when you're there, you will kill her." Narrisa finished. "But Maam I can't she's only a…" Katniss began. "Silence! You will do as a command, or it'll be your family who will be punished!" Narrisa snapped. Katniss got shocked but said, "Yes, Maam." ""And just to make sure you don't fail, bring me back her heart…in this." Narrisa said, holding a box in front of her.


End file.
